The Rivalry Begins
by fadhildesanta
Summary: : menceritakan antara pembalap liar dan seorang polisi ,masing – masing memilih jalannya sendiri ,this is Naruto ( racer ) VS Sasuke ( cop ) just enjoy


**THE RIVALRY BEGINS **

**AUTHOR : FADHIL DE SANTA**

**HANYA TERISPIRASI DGN NARUTO DAN NEED FOR SPEED RIVALS**

**PAIRING : TEEN **

**NARUTO PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO **

**NEED FOR SPEED PUNYA EA GAMES**

**Genre : crime , family **

**SUMARRY : menceritakan antara pembalap liar dan seorang polisi ,masing – masing memilih jalannya sendiri ,this is Naruto ( racer ) VS Sasuke ( cop ) just enjoy**

**Warning ! : geje ,kacau lah entah gimana dan dimana **

Cops side 'sasuke uchiha site'

_"kita tidak terikat ,bebas…..,tanpa borgol … kami mengejar waktu dengan sebuah mobil paling kuat dan cepat " _

_ " mobil tidaklah menbayar kepada kita …. Kita pergi di mana kita inginkan, ketika kita inginkan, secepat yang kita inginkan"_

_" kamu menyebut kami preman ,tapi jauh di lubuk hati kau tau bahwa kau membutuhkan kita " _

_" kita jaksa hukum ,kau tidak bisa menangkap setan dengan malaikat "_

Racer side ' naruto uzumaki site'

_ " aku bukan seperti kau …. Aku adalah kehidupan kau yang kau takuti untuk kau tempati ….. kau tertidur ….aku bangkit ….aku adalah pertunjukan realitas , seorang katalisator , 15 menit yang kau tidak akan pernah kau punya dan yang kau harap " _

_" kau ingin tau kenapa aku melakukan ini ?...aku ingin tau kenapa dan apa yang kau tidak suka "_

Cops _" kita adalah akhir kebebasanmu " _

Racer _ " aku akan kabur " _

Cops_ " aku adalah bayangan yang tidak bisa kau guncangkan "_

Racer _" aku tidak pernah berhenti " _

Cops _" kita akan mencarimu sampai akhir _

Racer _" kau tidak bisa menangkapku " _

Cops_ " aku akan menangkapmu "_

Racer _" kau akan membuatku terkenal "_

Cops _" kita ada dimana mana "_

Racer _" kau akan gagal "_

Cops _" kita akan menghancurkanmu "_

Racer _" kau adalah tantanganku "_

Cops _" kau adalah target kita …Naruto "_

Racer _" kau adalah rivalku…..Sasuke "_

"BANGUN NARUTO ! "

NAMIKAZE HOUSE 

09.00 AM 

"WHAAAAA! " seorang berambut pirang dgn mata berwarna biru safir dengan goresan di pipinya seperti kumis kucing itu terbangun dari tidurnya , teryata itu hanyalah mimpinya

" ada apa kak ? kenapa kakak berteriak saat aku tidur " jawab polos

" hey ,ini sudah siang waktunya bangun ,bukannya tidur Naruto " jawab sang kakak

" iya iya ,aku bangun hhhhhhhoooooooooaammmmm " Naruto pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya

" sudahlah sekarang kau siap – siap mandi ,makan lalu kau ikut aku " kata sang kakak

" tapi kakak mau kemana ? " jawab Naruto sambil menguap

" nanti kau akan tau "

" ok brother Menma , aku mandi dulu ttebayo ! " dengan semangatnya ia pun langsung mandi

Setelah mandi Naruto dan Kakaknya Menma ,langsung menuju ruang dapur

" Naruto ,Menma wah anak ibu udah rapi , eh tapi kalian mau kemana kayak mau pergi ke suatu tempat "

Jawab sang ibu ,sang ibu mempunyai rambut berwarna merah panjang sampai betis yang bernama Kushina Namikaze itu menanyakan kepada kedua anaknya

" entahlah ,kakak yang mengajakku untuk pergi " jawab Naruto dengan santai

" baiklah ,tapi makan dulu sebelum pergi ,ibu membutkan ramen kesukaan mu " Kushina tersenyum

" ibu tau aja Naru lagi lapar " ia pun duduk di ruang makan untuk menyantap ramennya begitu juga dengan kakaknya

" itadakimasu ! " Naruto pun menghabiskan ramen kesukaannya dengan ukuran jumbo

" akhirnya aku kenyang ….. ibu kami pergi dulu " Naruto dan Menma pun berpamitan untuk pergi

" iya hati-hati di jalan " jawab Kushina dengan ramah

Handphone Kushina pun berdering yang ternyata telepon dari suaminya

" _hai sayang bagaimana rencana memberi kejutan kepada kedua anak kita ,kado specialnya akan datang 6 jam lagi_ "

" baikkah sayang aku akan menunggu kirimanmu,bagaimana kerjamu disana ? "

" _sangat baik sayang ,aku akan pulang dari italia besok siang_ "

" aku mencintaimu "  
" _aku juga_ "

KONOHA CITY MALL 

11.00 AM 

" kakak aku bosan berkeliling mall ini , kita sudah berkeliling sudah 2 jam " Naruto dengan nada bosannya

" sabarlah , kakak cuma beli barang yang kakak inginkan " kata Menma dengan penuh semangat

" eh itu bukannya rekanmu ,Sasuke " kata Menma melihat teman sekelas saat SMA dulu

" oh ya kak " kata Naruto dengan jawab santai

" kau bosan kan ? , ngobrol aja dengannya " "eeehh gimana y-" kalimat pembicaraan Naruto dipotong oleh rekan SMAnya dulu ,dia adalah mantan rival Naruto ." hey bodoh tumben aku melihatmu, kau sedang apa ? " jawab Sasuke dengan nada tidak ada rasa senang " menemani kakakku ,kau sendiri ? "

" oh begitu ,aku menemani keluargaku untuk persiapan pestaku lusa , kau tak keberatan jika kau datang ke pestaku nanti besok ? "

" ayolah ikuti saja rekanmu itu ayo " bisik Menma " b- baiklah ,aku akan datang ke acara pestamu " jawab Naruto pasrah karena kakaknya

6 hour later 

NAMIKAZE HOUSE 

05.00 PM 

" Naruto ayo bangun … " sang ibu membangunkan Naruto

" hhhhoooooaaaam ,apa lagi bu ? " jawab Naruto dengan keadaan ngantuk

" ayo ikut ibu , ibu tunggu dibawah " Kushina pun pergi ke lantai bawah ,ia akan menunggu kedua anaknya di lantai bawah

" kak ,kak bangun " Naruto membangunkan kakaknya yg tengah tertidur

" ada apa lagi hah ? " Kata Menma dengan nada yg masih ngantuk

" kata ibu kita ditunggu dibawah '"

" baiklah "

Keduanya pun turun kelantai bawah dengan mata sayu ,karena baru dibangunin

" kalian sudah siap ? "

" siap untuk apa ?" kata Naruto dan Menama

" nanti lihat saja ,ikuti ibu " sang ibu menuju sebuah garasi ,keduanya pun mengikuti ibunya tersebut

" tutup mata kalian " keduanya pun menutup mata karena perintah sang ibu ,setelah sampai …..

"bukalah mata kalian … "

Keduanya pun mebuka matanya dan keduanya pun sangat terkejut

" Naruto ,apakah ini mimpi ? "

" tidak kak ,wow aku belum melihatnya sebelumnya "

Keduanya terkejut melihat sebuah

Mobil …..

Mobil Ferrari F12 Berlinetta dua yg mempunyai warna yg berbeda

Yang satu berwarna merah cerah , dan satu lagi berwarna hitam

" ini kado ulang tahunmu , ini untuk Naruto ,yang satu lagi untuk Menma " Kushina tersenyum

" WOW INI BUKAN MIMPI ,ASIK ! AKU YANG BERWARNA MERAH " jawab Naruto senang

" MOBILKU BERWARNA HITAM ,WARNA KESUKAANKU YEAH ! " Menma pun senang

" terima kasih ibu , kita kira ibu melupakan ulang tahun kita hari ini " jawab Naruto dan Menma konpak

" sama- sama , lagi pula itu bukan dari ibu ,itu dari ayah kalian " Kushina menjelaskan siapa pengirimnya

Dan kedua anaknya pun senang diberi kado sebuah ferrari

Keesokan harinya si kembar hanya berbeda rambut itu sedang mencoba kado yang diberikan dari orang tuanya . saking asiknya si kembar itu mengelilingi kompleks rumah elite dari blok A sampai K

" kejar kalo bisa brother Menma hahahahahah " lagi asik – asik balap dengan kakaknya , sampai saling meledek

NGEEEEEEEEEEENGGGG !

Saling berpacu dengan waktu , kembar itu sudah berkeliling kompleks hampir 3 jam " aku akan menyusulmu " si Menma dengan nada liciknya

Di tengah komplek ia pun berhenti " brother ,bagaiana kita lomba yang sampai dirumah dengan cepat ,dialah pemenangnya " Naruto ajak tanding dengan kakaknya " ok siapa takut " , ia pun menggerungkan mobilnya dengan keras BRRRUUMM , lalu lomba telah dimulai

Di kediaman namikaze 

" aku pulang honey ~ " suara seseorang yang telah pulang dari kantornya

" kau pulang juga minato " kedua pasangan ini saling cium pipi karena suaminya sangat kangen kepada keluarganya ,Minato Namikaze ,seorang kepala direktur ferrari Co. di italia sekaligus suami Kushina Namikaze

" kemana anak kita ? " Minato menanyakan anaknya

"ah dia tadi- " ia mendengar suara mobil yang tengah menyebut

" HAHAHAHAH AKU MENANG BROTHER MENMA " Naruto menang lomba

" Biarin ,nanti suatu saat aku menang hihihihih " kata Menma

" Naruto ,Menma apa yang kau lakukan ! " suara dari sang ayah

" Ayah ? " suara si kembar kompak

Sementara itu …

" ampun ayah kami mencoba mengelilingi kompleks saja " si anak ketakutan karena dimarahi sang ayah " tapi mobilmu itu untuk dipakai untuk kuliah kalian ,tapi kalian pakai untuk hal – hal yang gila " sang ayah memarahi karena kelakuan anaknya " ampun jangan jual mobil kami kami janji " sang anak meminta ayahnya tidak menjual mobil anak – anaknya

" haaaah ….. yasudah asal kalian tidak melakukan seperti tadi " si ayah menyerah ,biasanya Minato menjual barang – barang anaknya bila nakal

" TERIMAKASIH AYAH ! " si kembar beda rambut itu senang karena tidak menjual mobilnya

Dddrrrrrtttt ! ,HP naruto berbunyi da nada sebuah pesan

_Dari : sasuke the chicken butt _

_Idiot , bila kau ke pesta nanti kau menggunakan sebuah tuxedo warna hitam ,acara dimulai jam 7 malam _

_Sampai ketemu dipestaku _

" kak kita ini udah jam 6 sore ayo kita siap – siap " Naruto dan Menma pun beranjak pergi untuk mencari sbuah baju acara resmi

" ayah ,ibu kami pergi dulu ke acara pesta rekanku ,sasuke " ngeeeenggg , ia pun pergi "

Setelah membeli baju resmi ,ia pun telah sampai di acara pesta sasuke

" selamat malam tuan ,anda punya undangannya ? " sang penjaga menanyakkan sang tamu sebelum masuk ke sebuah acara pesta

" oh ya ada ini dia ,Menma mana tiket undangan yang sasuke berikan tadi ? " " oh ya ini dia , santailah Naruto " "silahkan tuan " penjaga itu mengijinkan Naruto dan Menma masuk kedelam pesta resmi itu ,keduanya pun mendapat sebuah meja VIP dan duduk dengan tenang ,acara pun dimulai

" Hadirin sekalian ,terima kasih atas kedatangan anda kali ini ,kami mengadakan sebuah acara resmi ini karena kita akn merayakan seseorang yang pantas menjadi tokoh dengan gelar pahlawan ,dia telah menyelamatkan hidup seorang presiden ketiga kita ,hiruzen sarutobi . gelar pahlawannya ini akan kita kenangkan sebagai pahlawan dengan usia paling muda,paling pemberani ,dan tidak mudah menyerah , hadirin sekalian kita panggilkan SASUKE UCHIHA dari kepolisian konoha department beri tepuk tengan yang meriah "

PRAK PRAK PRAK PRAK PRAK PRAK PRAK !

WOOO ,KAU HEBAT PARTNERKU

ITU ANAKKU ,DIA HEBAT

ADIKKU MEMANG HEBAT

" Sasuke ,beri para tamu sebuah pidato " sang pembawa acara menyuruh sasuke untuk berpidato

" ehem terima kasih ,saya turut berterima kasih kepada warga konooha city yang telah mendorong semangat saya menjadi seperti ini " sasuke membaca pidato yang sangat pendek " Cuma segitu ? " " ya Cuma itu saja "

" ya langsung saja ini hadiah dari presiden ketiga apa kau ingin membuka sebuah tirai ,dan apa isi dari tirai tersebut ? " sang pembawa acara tersebut menyuruh sasuke memencet sebuah tombol yg diberikan sarutobi tersebut

" Nar, rekanmu hebat bisa bertemu seorang presiden bahkan punya gelar pahlawan "

" ssssssssssttttt diam "

Tirai itu terbuka lebar dan sasuke mendapatkan sebuah mobil koenigsegg agera R Yang telah diversikan untuk polisi ,dan diberi gelar elite police " beri tepuk tengan untuk Sasuke ,selamat Sasuke kau pantas mendapatkan mobil ini ,ayo pakailah " sasuke pun mencoba mobil tersebut BRUUM ! " hebat ,hebat tepuk tangan yang meriah " tamu yang hadir pun bertepuk tangan ,kecuali Naruto ia merasa feelingnya tidak enak " aku pergi dulu " Naruto pergi dengan terburu – buru

" nar , naruto kau mau kemana " Menma pun mengejar Naruto

Hati nurani Naruto merasa tidak enak ia merasa seperti iri kepada sasuke karena sasuke mempunyai gelarnya dan sebuah mobil mahal untuk kerjanya dan seorang yang kaya ,tapi Naruto hanya warga Negara biasa tak ada gelar hanya seorang pelajar

Naruto pun segera menyalakan mobilnya dan beranjak pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk pulang kerumahnya untuk menghilangan stressnya dan ke iri annya,sementara sasuke sedang berkeliling kota mencoba mobilnya dari hasil gelarnya itu dan Naruto bertemu dengan sasuke saat Naruto mengendarai dengan ngebut ,sasuke pun mengejarnya saat ini cuaca sedang hujan deras

NGGGIIIIUNG NGIUNGGG NGUUUIIIINGGG ,sirine polisi sasuke menyala mengejar Naruto ,Naruto menambahkan kecepatannya hingga 223 MPH / Mile per Hour

" BERHENTIKAN MOBIL MU SEKARANG JUGA " sasuke mengejar naruto dengan kecepatan melebihi naruto 'sial ,mobil sasuke lebih cepat dariku ' batin Naruto

' siapa dia ? , kecepatannya hampir sama denganku ' batin sasuke karena belum tau yang ia kejar adalah rekan SMAnya sendiri

" aku mengejar 10 – 41 aku ulangi ,aku mengejar 10- 41 aku backup sekarang juga " sasuke memanggil bantuan kepolisian

" _all unit ,backup telah dikirim sebentar lagi aku ulangi backup telah dikirim " _

" aku butuh roadblock ulangi lakukan roadblock sekarang " Sasuke meminta bantuan

" _roadblock telah diaktifkan ganti ,aku ulangi roadblock telah diaktifkan " _

" SIAL ! " Naruto lalu membelokkan ke kanan tidak mengenai roadblock dengan ngedrift

" SIALAN ! " Sasuke malah meluncur menabrak roadblock

" aku ulangi tersangka lolos aku ulangi tersangka kabur "

_" laporan diterima ,terima kasih elite officer Sasuke " _

TO BE CONTINUE

SORRY KALO JELEK


End file.
